


Love Lasts So Long

by whiffingbooks



Series: Stuck in My Heart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hinny Christmas Fest 2020, Pining, Prequel, Professor Harry Potter, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, They didn't date in HBP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prequel to my WIP Stuck in My Heart.Ginny and Harry spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Stuck in My Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064027
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Love Lasts So Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightfortherightsofhouseelves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/gifts).



> This is written for the hinnychristmasfest 2020 held by fightfortherightsofhouseelves. We need more Hinny and who am I to deny that?  
> I'll be posting the WIP soon, but stay strong, my friends.
> 
> Follow me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)

"You're not coming home for lunch? On Christmas? Or even after?" Ginny's face would have been adorable if not for the fear in her eyes that was reflected in his own. "Blimey, Mum's gon' kill you."

Harry slouched further into his seat, determined not to be guilt-tripped by the mention of Mrs Weasley, but not being able to bear the thought of disappointing her at the same time. Moodily, he spooned some more porridge into his mouth.

"Spare me the lecture, Gin."

"I wasn't about to!" She insisted.

She kept quiet for some time, thoughtfully spooning her porridge topped with honey and nuts into her mouth before she spoke up.

"But..."

"Here it is," he muttered.

"I am disappointed that you would rather spend your time with," she pointed at the ghostly form of Nick hovering nearby, "and," a student hexed another which Harry intended to ignore until he finished up his breakfast. "I'm better company anyway."

"You are," he agreed; of course he did. Ginny's visits were the best thing about staying at Hogwarts. Between her strict schedule as a Reserve Chaser for the Harpies and his time spent making sure the students didn't die every hour, they were few. Also, if he was bold enough to admit it, Ginny's visits always made his heart lighter and left a spring in his step for the rest of the week. "But I signed up to stay until dinner. It's my first year as a proper Professor, and I don't want to get on anyone's bad side. I don't want any more claims of favouritism."

"McGonagall loves you too much for you to get on anyone's bad side," she snorted.

Harry glanced at the almost empty great hall and sighed. He loved his students, but he didn't want to spend one of his favourite days cloistered in the castle. Instantly, his mind brought up images of various Christmas days spent inside the four walls of the castle and felt guilty; if not for Ron and his family, he would have been one of the miserable kids spending their precious time with a resentful teacher breathing down their necks. 

No, he was determined to be at least a smidge cheerful about his duty.

"I'll drop by. After dinner, if it's all right with you," Ginny finished her meal and kept the squeaky clean bowl on the table.

Harry's day seemed to brighten at her offer.

"You will?" He asked casually, hoping his voice wouldn't betray his lifting spirits, but her smirk gave him away.

"No need to get excited. Ron and I will probably need to field off the questions Mum would throw at us because of your absence. I expect a hearty welcome for my troubles."

He nodded, almost putting his hand inside the porridge bowl in his haste to agree to any of his demands. "You'll get the finest treatment money can buy."

She laughed and stood up. He sensed excited murmur in the hall, but he paid them no heed. Ginny's appearance was no longer a strange occurrence. His shyness at receiving guests had long worn away since Professor McGonagall practically invited Ginny to live in Hogwarts during her holidays.

"I'll be off then. Make sure to spruce up your quarters."

"What's wrong with my quarters?" He mocked gasping.

"Christmas must be celebrated properly," she stated firmly as she pulled on her gloves and fastened the cloak around her shoulders. "I want to feel as if Father Christmas took a dump in your living room. All trees and baubles and paper streamers must be there."

He snickered. Knowing about her love for the holiday, he knew she wasn't kidding. He had his afternoon off that day, so buying decorations would need to wait until his classes ended.

"I will," he promised.

Ginny smiled and leaned forward. With the courage he didn't possess, she kissed his cheek lightly and moved away. It was also a regular occurrence, but the effect of her kisses never faded.

"Bye, Harry. Save some cake for me, eh?" And then she was off, leaving the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher smiling besottedly at her as he caressed his cheek while the students and teachers looked on between the two of them, still confused about the nature of their relationship.

* * *

"Wow, you clean up nice!" Ginny opened her coat, halting Harry from saying anything. "I almost didn't recognize this place."

He had gone full out. A Christmas tree decked with numerous baubles (her favourite ornament) was kept in the corner with the picture from his Fifth year Christmas celebrated in Grimmauld Place at the top. He had hung up a few stockings in his bedroom, but other than that, his entire focus had been on the living room. Paper streamers were hanging from the ceiling, the firelight dim enough to give an earthy glow. He had even indulged in wreaths.

And in the middle of the room was a table with plates, and forks, and food for two.

"Really nice," she muttered as she went to hang up her coat.

"Wait. Let me." He snatched it from her hands. With something to do with his hands, he gathered his courage. "You look stunning, Gin."

She looked heavenly in the green sweaterdress. Her hair was tied back loosely, making her eyes look big, and he almost had a heart attack.

"Thanks." Her cheeks flushed like it used to do when she was young. He felt a jolt of pride at affecting her.

He hung up the coat. "Come on now. I want to hear everything about today."

"Ooh! Mum sent Wassail!" She opened her bag and brought out a tightly-sealed jug. He took it from her, amused.

"You use that charm too much."

She made an indignant noise and brushed past him, immediately assaulting his nose with her beautiful flowery scent. "Hermione's charm helps more than any other piece of magic ever did. Why is there such a shortage of pockets in women's apparel, I would never know."

They talked more as he poured them both some Wassail. He laughed, and laughed as she narrated how Mrs Weasley caught Ron and Hermione snogging in his room, Mr Weasley nearly blew up his shed tinkering with his Muggle device and George actually blew up the shed while setting off some fireworks.

"Mum was so furious!" Ginny cackled, nearly spilling the last of her Wassail. "She kept on saying 'Harry would have behaved!' continuously. Scared the hell out of Hermione."

They laughed some more. Soon, the chuckles died down, and they were left with a sense of contentment.

"I can't believe I missed that," he said wistfully. "And to what? Mind twelve students?"

"You regret that?" She asked. After some time thinking about it, he shook his head.

"Not really. These gifts - they don't have families to spend their holidays with. If I can make them a bit happier than usual..." he trailed off, noticing Ginny's expression. She was looking at him strangely; a mixture of tenderness and knowing.

"You would do it. I never said it, but on this Christmas Day, I'm thankful for you, Harry Potter." 

His face heated up, but he didn't take his eyes off Ginny's. "I'm thankful for you too, Ginny Weasley." With that, he touched her neck and kissed her cheek lightly. Her breath hitched at the contact and, for a moment, he debated turning her face and kissing her. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he chickened out.

The evening was going perfect, and he was not about to ruin it.

He let her go, happy to see her cheeks bloom with redness, resembling a setting sun.

"Happy Christmas, Gin." He raised his empty glass.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." She clinked hers against his and downed the last of her drink.

He was freaking out that he had made things far more complicated with his daring approach when Ginny stood up.

"I'm famished. I wonder what you have cooked for us on this auspicious evening."

Harry smiled.

For the rest of the evening - and night as the evening gave way to the later hours - Harry was thoroughly charmed by Ginny's company. She was at the top of her element, her usual witty personality funnier than any of their interactions. She praised his cooking endlessly and he was overjoyed to see her digging into the food - roast chicken, parsnips, shepherd's pie and wine - eating every bit as if the food really was enjoyable.

"Ron and Hermione missed you dreadfully. They told me about your hour-long pitiful Floo call," she drank up the last of her wine and settled against her chair.

His heart panged at the thought of not spending the day with them. "Yeah, we spoke. I missed them terribly too."

"If I were you, I would cook this for them. Next year, they might flock to yours instead of the Grangers," she whispered conspiratorily, making him snicker.

"Are you heading back to the Burrow for the night?" He didn't want her alone. And to be honest, he wanted the chance to offer up his room. He wanted to wake up to see her beautiful face on Boxing Day.

"I am." She nodded. Then, she smacked her head. "I almost forgot! Tomorrow, Mum told me to tell you that you are to notify to the Burrow for lunch. And you can't say no because Mum already Owled McGonagall."

"That's an order I can't disobey," he smiled, but Ginny nodded solemnly. "Smart man."

* * *

"I had fun today." Standing near the fireplace, Harry wanted to stop her from leaving. But he couldn't.

"Me too. Who knew washing dishes could be so fun?" She tucked back her hair bashfully.

"I didn't. Chores with you are memorable." Upon seeing her about to wear her coat, he stepped up. "Let me help you with that." 

As his hands brushed her shoulders, he felt her shiver. He slowly pulled on the coat, aware of his breathing getting heavy. Ginny had stiffened upon his touch, but she didn't move away. All too soon, it was over; she was dressed up to go and he was left with the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips.

"I - I should go," Ginny stammered. Just before she picked up and threw the Floo powder, she turned back and quickly kissed Harry's jaw.

"We should do it again," she whispered. Not waiting for Harry's reply - not that he was capable of doing anything other than managing a nod - she threw the Floo powder and yelling "The Burrow!", she disappeared into the green flames.

For a while, Harry stood transfixed at the fireplace. Finally, he grinned widely and shook his head.

"Happy Christmas to you, Potter." 


End file.
